ppgfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
A Puff of Responsibility Z
A Puff of Responsibility Z is a 2018 Spider-Man/Powerpuff Girls anime crossover created by Max Carroll. A remake of A Puff of Responsibility, the series is a sequel to Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z, being set one year after the events of the series. The story follows Peter Parker, a 15-year old intellectual from America, as he moves to the Japanese city of New Townsville, where, after being bitten by a genetically-modified spider whilst on a field trip, becomes the masked super hero known as Spider-Man. The series is mainly inspired by the original run of Ultimate Spider-Man. Characters Central Character(s) * Spider-Man/Peter Parker-A 15-year old transfer student from Queens, New York, Peter is socially inept, intellectual, and smart, but has several issues when talking to girls. He makes friends with Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup, the former Powerpuff Girls, New Townsville's resident defenders, particularly Blossom because of her intellectual nature, and takes a liking to Professor Utonium's son, Ken. However, when the group are on a field trip to Professor Utonium's laboratory in order to demonstrate a more controlled version of the Z Rays, Peter is bitten by a genetically-modified spider mutated by the Black Z Rays, causing him to zonk out. When Peter comes to, he discovers that he has gained spider-like abilities. He tries to cash in on them by entering into a wrestling contest in which he beats Buttercup's father, the Masked Wonder, with ease. But when he is underpaid by the promoter, he lets an escaping thief go in retaliation. However, when Peter returns home, he witnesses that his Uncle Ben had been shot by a burglar. He briefly speaks with his uncle just as he dies. Peter then chases the killer down to a warehouse, only to witness that it was the thief that he had let escape before. Peter then vows to use his powers responsibly from now on, redesigns his costume, and becomes the Spectacular Spider-Man! Powerpuff Girls * Blossom-The self proclaimed leader of the Powerpuff Girls. Like the anime, she is boy crazy and has a sweet tooth. After the 11th episode, she becomes Peter's girlfriend. When in her civilian clothes, she dresses in a dark grey sweater with small white, pink and red hearts on the front, a frilly fuchsia and magenta skirt and dark brown shoes. Her weapon is her Yo-yo. At the beginning of the series, she, like Bubbles and Buttercup, doesn't have her powers. However, like the other girls, she regains them after an encounter with Doctor Octopus and his Six. * Bubbles-A fashionista and a sweetheart who is always receiving love letters in school. When in her civilian clothes, she dresses the same as in the first 20 episodes of the anime, with a white long sleeved blouse, a blue skirt, white socks, black mary janes and a blue tie. Her weapon is a bubble wand. At the beginning of the series, she, like Blossom and Buttercup, doesn't have her powers. However, like the other girls, she regains them after an encounter with Doctor Octopus and his Six. * Buttercup-The toughest member of the Powerpuff Girls. She is a major sports fanatic and hates girly stuff, including having to wear a skirt. When in her civilian clothes, she wears a black long sleeved turtleneck under a green t-shirt, blue jeans and a pair of white & green sneakers. Her weapon is her hammer. At the beginning of the series, she, like Blossom and Bubbles, doesn't have her powers. However, like the other girls, she regains them after an encounter with Doctor Octopus and his Six. Other Protagonists * Professor Utonium-A scientist employed by the mayor. A kind father to his son and father figure to the girls and Peter. Unfortunately, the Professor would be the direct result of some of Spider-Man's enemies and shortcomings. He was the creator of the genetically-modified spider which bit Peter Parker, turning him into Spider-Man. He later transformed himself into the monstrous Lizard after ingesting a regenerative formula composed of reptilian DNA fused with White Z Rays. On another, more tragic occasion, he ran tests on a sample of Spider-Man's DNA, accidentally creating the symbiote, which would go on to bond with not only Spider-Man himself, but the disgruntled reporter Eddie Brock as well, eventually transforming him into the monstrous Venom. * Ken Utonium-The professor's son. The Powerpuff Girls act like older sisters towards Ken while Peter acts like an older brother towards him. * Poochie-Ken's talking robotic pet dog who can summon the girls and the boys and trigger their transformations. He can sniff out Chemical Z activity, but the scent can be masked. At the beginning of the series, Poochie doesn't have his ability to speak or sniff out Z Rays. However, an accident involving the villain Doctor Octopus and his Six resulted in the return of the Powerpuff Girls and Poocie getting his voice and abilities back. * Aunt May-Peter’s kind, loving, and supportive aunt. It can be noted that Professor Utonium has an attraction towards her. * The Mayor of New Townsville-The dim witted mayor of New Townsville. * Miss Bellum-The attractive assistant to the mayor who does most of his work. * Miss Keane-The kind and patient teacher to the girls and Peter. * Kasey-Blossom's hyperactive little sister. She is addicted to superheroes. She is a fan of the Powerpuff Girls and the Rowdyruff Boys, she has a crush on Spider-Man, and she likes Bubbles and Buttercup's Powerpuff forms, but not Blossom's. She constantly annoys Blossom. It is implied that she has a slight interest in Ken. Kasey is shown to be quite blunt as when Blossom first introduced Kasey to Brick, the first thing Kasey said was "He's cute". The same thing happened when she was first introduced to Peter. Villains * The Goblin/Norman Morbucks-Although there are many levels of evil a villain can descend to, very few come close to even rivaling the evil of Norman Morbucks, the original Goblin. The primary antagonist of the entire series, as well as the adopted brother of Princess Morbucks, Norman was born with a condition which made him mentally unstable. As a teenager, he became full blown vicious, even going so far as to believe that Princess and Peter had a relationship, which drove him crazy. He eventually began a strong dislike for Parker. However, while on a quest for more power, Norman uncovered a scroll which contained a legend on it, stating that whoever read it out loud would be gifted with great power. After reading the prophecy out loud, Norman then transformed into a hideous, humanoid goblin-creature, and, after being completely driven over the edge, began to terrorize New Townsville as the psychotic Goblin, eventually landing him into conflict with Spider-Man as the fledgling super-hero's first villain. After his defeat at the hands of Spider-Man in their first confrontation, the Goblin would move on to trying to wrestle control from Wilson Fisk and become the Japanese Kingpin of Crime. It was Norman’s arrogance that would eventually lead to his death during a final confrontation with Spider-Man in the middle of Season 2. The "Goblin" name would eventually become a gimmick for his two adopted sisters Duchess (who would later become the Hobgoblin) and Princess (who later became the second Goblin). * Doctor Octopus/Otto Octavius-An award-winning scientist with a PHd in nuclear physics, Otto Octavius was once Peter’s biology professor. Later, Octavius was caught in an accident involving Black Z Rays which fused a mechanical harness to his spine. Becoming corrupt, Octavius relocated himself to an abandoned warehouse on the shoreline and became the super-villain known as Doctor Octopus, eventually falling into repeated conflict with Spider-Man. It was because of Spider-Man that Octavius formed the Six coalition in order to squash the web-slinger. However, after kidnapping Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup, as well as an accident involving Chemical Z, the girls were re-energized and tranformed back into the Powerpuff Girls. Doctor Octopus is the Season 1 finale antagonist. * Venom/Eddie Brock-Peter’s childhood friend, Eddie Brock attends the same school that Peter and the girls do. He strived to become a journalist. However, when Brock was fired from his part-time job of freelancer after being debunked by Spider-Man, he developed a seething hatred for the hero and set out to exploit him. When Spider-Man rid himself of the symbiote (a creature accidentally created by Professor Utonium from Spidey's own DNA) after learning that it was trying to corrupt him, it found and bonded to Brock. The symbiote then revealed that Peter Parker and Spider-Man weren’t pals; Peter Parker was Spider-Man. The two then completely bonded and became the poison to both Peter Parker and Spider-Man, for their Venom that would eat them from the inside out. Venom is the Season 2 finale antagonist. On a side note, Venom is the only villain that Buttercup is visibly afraid of, as she was the first of Peter's friends to be attacked by the villain in her bedroom. * Electro-An electric eel that was hit by a stray Black Z Ray. Electro is man-sized, has arms and legs, and even speaks. He believed that he was destined for greater things and went on a crime spree, eventually falling into conflict with Spider-Man. It should also be noted that this version of Electro wears a costume almost identical to his comic book counterpart. * The Vulture/Adrian Toomes-A former partner of Professor Utonium, electrical engineer Adrian Toomes was squandered out of a business deal by the Professor by accident. Believing it to be a form of retaliation, Toomes would eventually kidnap the Professor in broad daylight, eventually coming into battle with Spider-Man. * The Kingpin/Wilson Fisk-The billionaire philanthropist by day, world-infamous Kingpin of Crime by night, Wilson Fisk was once the employer of the man who murdered Ben Parker in New Townsville. While not conducting business as usual in his home base in New York City, Peter Parker's hometown, Fisk frequently visits the other worldwide divisions of his company and criminal empire. It was at the Japanese division of his company where he encountered the first major threat to his criminal empire; Spider-Man. Later, Fisk would encounter the super-villain Goblin, who was trying to wrestle control from Wilson in order to become the Japanese Kingpin of Crime. * The Sandman/Flint Marko- * The Jackal/Miles Warren-Peter's biology teacher at school,. While teaching is his main profession, Warren is secretly a genius in genetic replication. Warren eventually became obsessed with Spider-Man and soon discovered his identity, leading to the creation of Kaine Parker, the Blood Spider. Afterwards, Warren would soon be responsible for the infamous "Clone Saga", which saw him pit both Spider-Man and the Powerpuff Girls against a series of new villains created by cloning, such as Scorpion, Carnage, Hydro-Man, and a new HIM. Other Villains * Mojo Jojo-The most recurring villain, he was an ordinary zoo monkey who was hit with Black Z Rays. He constantly builds robots to help take over the world, but is always thwarted by the Powerpuff Girls. * Fuzzy Lumpkins-A territorial creature living in the woods. He is obsessed with his property and claims things that aren't his as his own. He has a huge crush on Miss Bellum. He is shown to be nice to anyone who shows him praise. * Goblin II/Princess Morbucks-The girls' bratty school mate who is obsessed with getting attention. A recurring gag is that she has a crush on Peter and is always flirting with him, in spite it being clear that he doesn't return the feelings. After her sister, Duchess, was arrested as the Hobgoblin after fighting Spider-Man, the ghost of her adopted brother Norman, the deceased super-villain known as the Goblin, came back to haunt her. She then discovered the scroll which had previously transformed Norman, and became the next person to don the mantle of the Goblin, and would eventually become the hidden mastermind behind the "Spider-Clone Saga", manipulating the Jackal into believing that Spider-Man is a criminal. She would eventually die during her final battle with Spider-Man in the series finale due to heart failure. * The Gangreen Gang-A street gang who love causing trouble. ** Ace-The leader with the ability to throw cards. ** Ivy-The second in command with a crush on Ace who has the ability to put people to sleep by giving them massages. ** Lil' Arturo-The smallest member with super speed. ** Grubber-The dim witted member with shape shifting abilities. His ability is easy to see through as he keeps his skin colour. ** Big Billy-The overweight muscle of the gang with super strength. * The Amoeba Boys-A trio of small time criminals. ** Silk Hat-The leader of the group. ** Poncho-The second in command of the group. ** V'iolet'-The female member of the group. * Sedusa-A master of disguise able to imitate anyone's appearance just by using make-up. It's possible to catch her out if she doesn't know information about the person she is imitating (For example, when she imitated Brick and Boomer wasn't sure of which one to attack, the heroes asked questions about Brick to see which one was real and Sedusa was caught out when Brick said he knew the winner of a talent show on TV which Sedusa didn't see). She can also be found out when she is wearing perfume in an attempt to hide the scent of her Black Z Rays. She is really a sweet girl called Annie who owns a treat shop the group frequent. ** The Chameleon- * The Hobgoblin/Duchess Morbucks-Princess' older sister. She is loving towards her sister and helps her out when the girls keep taking attention away from Princess. She uses her old suit to outshine the girls once more, but forgets about the boys. When she learned that her adopted brother, Norman, died battling Spider-Man as the Green Goblin, she went insane and transformed into the Hobgoblin, growing a seething hatred for the wall-crawler. * The Powerpunk Girls '''-The Powerpunk Girls are the girls' evil counterparts from the same alternate dimension that Blood Spider originated from. ** '''Berserk-Blossom's counterpart. The Self Proclaimed Leader. She is controlling and sarcastic. Her weapon is a chain whip. She is also the on-and-off flame of Kaine Parker, the evil clone of Peter Parker, otherwise known as the assassin Blood Spider. ** Brute-Buttercup's counterpart. She is rude, gross and annoying. Her weapon is a sythe. ** Brat-Bubbles' counterpart. She is sassy and obnoxious. Her weapon is a handgun. * Blood Spider/Kaine Parker-An evil clone of Peter Parker from the same universe that the Powerpunk Girls originated from. Unlike Peter, Kaine is blinded by the prospect of his own power and feels no sense of responsibility whatsoever. Also unlike Peter, Kaine has a stronger connection with spiders than his counterpart does, resulting in him having more powers than Peter, such as organic web-shooters, stingers which eject from the tops of his hands, and the ability to communicate with other spiders in his environment. He is an assassin-for-hire and occasional ally of the Powerpunk Girls, eventually becoming Berserk's on-and-off flame. * The Enforcers/Rowdyruff Boys-The male counterparts of the Powerpuff Girls originally created by Mojo Jojo who soon found themselves in the employ of Wilson Fisk, the American Kingpin of Crime. They were among the first super-villains faced by the fledgling Spider-Man. ** Shocker/Brick-Blossom's male counterpart. The self proclaimed leader of the Enforcers. He is the direct answer to the Kingpin in the series. He is seen in a yellow and orange outfit and is equipped with two gauntlets which allow him to create destructive blasts from highly compressed air. ** Ricochet/Boomer-Bubbles' male counterpart. He's the sensitive guy of the trio. He is seen wearing his blue and purple Ricochet armor, which allows him to bounce off of walls and increases his speed. ** Ox/Butch-Buttercup's male counterpart. The tough guy of the trio. He is seen in his green and black Ox armor, which greatly increases his size and strength. Other Characters * Man-Wolf/Cody-Bubbles' old friend from when she was younger and her first boyfriend. After being hit by the Black Z rays, Cody was transformed into a massive, werewolf-like monster who would later on become known as the Man-Wolf. Initially doing battle with the Powerpuff Girls during their first stint, Man-Wolf would ultimately fall into direct conflict with Spider-Man after attacking his high school, searching for Bubbles, and would go from a tragic enemy to an uneasy ally. * King Morbucks-Princess and Duchess' father. * Queen Morbucks-Princess and Duchess' mother. * The Mayor's Brother-The Principal of the school the girls attend. * Bubbles' Grandmother-Bubbles' grandmother who she lives with. She eventually becomes good friends with Peter's Aunt May. * Jason-A young man who is a regular at Annie's (Sedusa) restaurant. She has a crush on him and it's implied that he returns the feelings. * Gwen Stacy-Peter's childhood friend from New York. She has a crush on Peter and, subsequently enough, Spider-Man. When she comes to New Townsville to visit Peter, she instantly dislikes Blossom due to their rivaling affections for Peter. She was kidnapped by the original Goblin on the night he was killed during his final battle with Spider-Man. * Ned Leeds-One of Peter's best friends from New York City. He is only mentioned in the first episode. * The Masked Wonder-Buttercup's Masked Wrestler Father who refuses to remove his mask until he retires from Pro Wrestling. He later went on to battle Peter Parker in the ring when the teenager had just gotten his spider-powers, and the Wonder was easily defeated. * Dave-Buttercup's older brother, he dreams of following in his father's footsteps and becoming a pro wrestler. * Sam-Buttercup's younger brother. Episodes Season 1: New Kid In Town Season 2: Darkness Awaits Season 3: The Clone Saga Trivia * Spider-Man wears 2 different costumes throughout the course of the series. The first is the signature red and blue. It is patterned after the first Sam Raimi movie costume, with inspiration from the first Amazing Spider-Man movie costume and Spider-Man 2099. The second one follows the same pattern, but is modeled after the Marvel Cinematic Universe Spider-Man costume. * The opening titles of the episodes are modeled after the second version of intro to Spider-Man: The Animated Series, except for the pilot episode, which is based on the intro to Spider-Man: The New Animated Series.